StiefelriemenBills Stiefelriemen
by Der Pirat
Summary: Wie Ragetti sein Auge verlor, Stiefelriemen-Bill zu dem Namen kam und andere ungeklärte Phänomene. Slash.


Stiefelriemen-Bills Stiefelriemen

Autor: Ragetti (Boromir und Der Pirat)

Pairing: Stiefelriemen-Bill und ?

Rating: R (sanft durch die Blume, auch wenn man es nicht weiter spezifiziiiiiiiert)

Klappentext: Wolltet ihr nicht schon lange mal wissen, was euch der Film verschwieg? Andeutungen, Andeutungen, Rätsel in der Dunkelheit, aber nix Konkretes. Wir klären euch auf. Wir lassen keine Fragen offen. Und wenn doch, so erbitten wir, dies im Review näher zu spezifizieren, wir werden euch dann eine uns genehme Lösung angedeihen lassen. 

"Ragetti" sind übrigens Boromir und Der Pirat, um dies auch noch darzulegen, und unsere anderen Stories könntet ihr ruhig auch mal lesen - sie befinden sich in den Bereichen Herr der Ringe, Harry Potter und Deutsch-Diverse Bücher (Karl May) sowie Due South und Pirates of the Carribean!

Genug davon, lassen wir Ragetti zu Wort kommen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Als ich den Welpen in seine Zelle sperrte, stellte er mir plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel, als seien wir lange miteinander bekannt, die Frage: 

"Sag mal, Ragetti, wie hast du eigentlich dein Auge verloren?"

Abrupt drehte ich mich zu ihm und starrte ihn aus meinem Auge finster an. 

"DAS ist eine lange Geschichte. WAS HABE ICH GELITTEN!"

Schmerzerfüllt ließ ich längst vergangene Tage vor meinem Auge wieder erstehen. Tage, in denen ich einst als Schiffsjunge auf der Black Pearl mein Leben fristete.

Ich ließ mich auf dem Zellenboden neben dem Welpen nieder und begann zu erzählen.

Damals, als ich noch ein Schiffjunge war und mich des Augenlichtes beider Augen erfreute, war Captain Jack Sparrow, der blutjunge Pirat, untergetaucht. In seiner Abwesenheit führte sein erster Maat William Turner die "Black Pearl". Über ihn und seine rechte Hand, Barbossa, waren unter den Kameraden einige düstere Gerüchte im Umlauf. So hieß es, dass sie ein unnatürliches Verhältnis pflegen würden. Ich persönlich glaubte diese Gerüchte natürlich nicht, war ich es doch gewohnt, dass mir die älteren Piraten Angst machen wollten. Und auch diese Geschichte hielt ich für Seemannsgarn.

Jedoch ließ mich die Neugierde nicht los und in fiebernden Träumen hatte ich Bilder vor Augen, die wohl nur meinen überhitzten Jungenphantasien entsprungen sein konnten. Jede Nacht weckte mich mein kleiner Schiffsjunge, indem er sich schmerzlich aufrichtete, dabei hatte ich deinen Vater und seine rechte Hand, Barbossa, vor Augen, in Situationen, die zu erwähnen dir gegenüber sicherlich unschicklich wären, es waren ja auch nur Träume, zunächst, Junge. 

Eines Nachts jedoch wurde ich nicht von meinem "Schiffsjungen" geweckt, sondern von einem lauten Stöhnen, das mit dem Wind, der über das Deck strich bis hin zu den Segeltauen, in deren Rollen ich mich zum Schlafen niedergelegt hatte, in meine Ohren drang. 

Schlaftrunken horchte ich auf die seltsamen Geräusche. Ich fürchtete, einer meiner Kameraden sei in Not geraten und eilte, die Ursache der Schmerzenslaute zu erfahren. Du kannst dir mein Erstaunen vorstellen, als ich feststellte, dass diese Laute aus der Kabine des Captains drangen.

Leise schlich ich mich heran und drückte mein rechtes Auge, das damals noch hervorragend funktionierte, Junge! - an das Schlüsselloch zur Kapitänskajüte.

Was ich dort erblickte, ließ mein Blut in Wallung geraten.

Ein nackter Barbossa lehnte über den Schreibtisch des Captains gebeugt und streckte seinen wohlgerundeten Hintern genau in Richtung der Tür, hinter der ich lauerte. 

Neben ihm stand, eine Peitsche zum Schlage ausholend in der Hand, dein Vater, William Turner. 

Angestrengt horchte ich, was zwischen beiden gesprochen wurde. 

"Du bist dafür zuständig, dass Knebel und Handfesseln immer griffbereit sind, falls ich es wünsche, dich damit ruhig zu stellen! Und wo sind sie? Ich kann sie nicht sehen!"

Die Peitsche sauste auf Barbossas Hinterteil und der Mann stöhnte auf, rührte sich jedoch seltsamerweise nicht. Ich verstand nicht, warum sich Barbossa nicht gegen den wesentlich schmaleren Mann - er sah aus wie du, Junge - zur Wehr setzte. Wenn ich Barbossa gewesen wäre, ich hätte William Turner mit einem Schlag zu Boden gestreckt.

Barbossa jedoch stöhnte nur leise und sagte: "Es tut mir Leid, mein Herr, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen!"

"Das glaube ich dir gerne", sagte dein Vater, "denn diese Lektion wirst du so schnell nicht vergessen!"

Und dein Vater griff zu seinen Stiefeln, löste die Stiefelriemen und begann damit Barbossa wie ein Paket zu verschnüren. Immer noch leistete Barbossa keinerlei Widerstand, was ich überhaupt nicht verstand. 

Dann zog William Turner Barbossa mit einem festen Griff in den Haarschopf nach oben, nahm einen Apfel aus der Obstschale und schob ihm diesen in den Mund. Barbossa sah aus wie ein Schwein, das auf den Grill gesteckt wird. 

Was hatte Turner vor? Ich stellte fest, dass ich überhaupt nicht verstand, was sich da vor meinen AugEN abspielte.

"Wirst du noch einmal Knebel und Seile vergessen? Nicht, dass es für mich einen großen Unterschied macht, wie ich dich ruhigstelle - aber ich würde es gerne von dir hören."

Barbossa schüttelte nur den Kopf, daraufhin sagte Turner mit seiner leisen gefährlichen Stimme: "Bitte lauter, ich kann dich nicht hören!"

Mit vor Panik hervorquellenden Augen schüttelte Barbossa erneut seinen Kopf und gab unverständlich brummende Laute von sich. Dein Vater lachte nur schallend. 

"Nun, da du mir nicht antworten willst, sollst du die Belohnung dafür sofort erhalten!"

Und vor meinen Augen spielte sich Unglaubliches ab, Junge! 

Dein Vater warf Barbossa erneut über den Schreibtisch des Captains, öffnete seine Hose, und - Junge, du wirst es nicht glaube, aber - er bestieg den armen Barbossa wie ein Hund eine läufige Hündin besteigt, denn das hatte ich schon mal gesehen in meinem ach so kurzen Leben bisher. 

Ich verstand gar nichts mehr. 

Ich war verwirrt und nur deshalb ist es zu erklären, dass sich meiner Kehle ein erschreckter Laut entrang.

Sofort hielt dein Vater inne, und in Sekundenschnelle nahm er vom Schreibtisch eine der Schreibfedern und hieb sie durch das Schlüsselloch der Tür direkt in mein rechtes Auge. 

WAS HABE ICH GELITTEN!!!!

Während meiner langen und leidvollen Genesung berichtete ich jedem, der mich fragte, wie ich um Himmels Willen denn mein Auge verloren hätte, von den Vorkommnissen, die ich in der Kapitänskajüte beobachtet hatte. So kam es, dass dein Vater den Spitznamen "Stiefelriemen-Bill" fortan bei allen Piraten der Karibik weg hatte. 

Kurze Zeit später übernahm Captain Jack Sparrow wieder das Kommando über die "Black Pearl" und die Stimmung an Bord veränderte sich stark. Dein Vater hatte wohl die Nase voll von seinem Gespielen Barbossa und wandte sich stattdessen dem jungen hübschen Sparrow zu. Barbossa plante Furchtbares. Eines Nachts kam es zu einer Meuterei, in deren Verlauf dein Vater mit seinen eigenen Stiefelriemen an eine Kanone gebunden wurde und mit ihr zusammen ins tiefe Meer versenkt wurde. Barbossa selbst gab ihr den letzten Stoß und warf einen Apfel hinterher.

Jack Sparrow wollte er nicht töten, da dieser ja noch benötigt wurde, um den Weg zum Atztekengold zu finden. 

Kurz bevor wir den Schatz erreichten, wurde er jedoch zum Gouverneur eines sehr kleinen Eilandes gemacht. 

Nun ja, den Rest der Geschichte kennst du, Junge. 

Wenn ich bedenke, wie ähnlich du deinem Vater bist und was ich gelitten habe, finde ich, dass du mir noch ein Auge schuldest. 

Oder einen Gefallen. 

Findest du nicht auch, Junge?


End file.
